tmnt_2012fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Return to New York
Return to New York ("Die Rückkehr nach New York") ist die 61. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 9. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung Bevor sie sich zurück nach New York begegen, verschaffen sich die Turtles, April und Casey über die Fernsehnachrichten einen generellen Überblick. Obwohl keine Live-Übertragungen gezeigt werden, ist wegen des seltsamen Verhaltens des Nachrichtensprechers offensichtlich, dass die Kraang bereits vollkommene Gewalt über die Stadt und ihre Menschen erlangt haben. Die Freunde bereiten sich darauf vor, indem sie Kirbys alten Party-Wagen aufrüsten, und so ausstaffiert packen sie ihre Siebensachen zusammen und brechen zurück zum Big Apple auf. Am Rande der Stadt stoßen die Freunde auf eine Barriere, mit welcher die Earth Protection Force anscheinend nach die Invasion der Kraang einzudämmen gedenkt. Als April aber im Nacken des Soldaten, der sie angehalten hat, ein Gedankenkontrollgerät entdeckt, wird ihnen allen klar, dass die Kraang die Barriere benutzen, um ihre Invasionspläne zu schützen und so weit wie möglich geheimzuhalten. Als die Soldaten mit Kraang-Blastern nun auch das Feuer auf sie eröffnen wollen, durchbricht Casey am Steuer des Vans kurzerhand die Sperre und bringt sich und seine Freunde so in die Stadt. Als sie durch die Straßen der Stadt fahren, finden sie New York geradezu von Menschen verlassen vor, und Aprils telepathische Kräfte enthüllen ihr, dass - so unmöglich es ihnen auch erscheinen mag - nur ein paar hundert Menschen in dieser einstigen Millionenstadt übrig geblieben sind und der Rest damit den Mutationsprojekten der Kraang zum Opfer gefallen sein muss. Doch dann stoßen sie unangenehmerweise auf eine große Kraang-Patrouille, und als diese April und Casey identifizieren, eröffnen sie augenblicklich das Feuer. Mit den neuen Waffensystemen des Party-Wagens machen die Turtles ihre Gegner jedoch allesamt kampfunfähig und bahnen sich so einen Weg zu einer geheimen Abfahrtrampe, über die sie in die U-Bahnschächte eindringen können. Bei ihrer ersten Mission - das Auffinden von Splinter - stoßen die sechs Freunde in den Kanaltunneln und auch in ihrem zerstörten Zuhause wiederholt auf Sicherheitspatrouillen von Kraang und Mousern und müssen sich daher mit äußerster Vorsicht fortbewegen. Schließlich spüren sie ihn auf, wie er sich gegen eine Horde von Mousern zur Wehr setzt; doch wie Splinter seinen Söhnen bei ihrer letzten Begegnung berichtet hat, hat sein Bewusstsein sich von seinem Körper getrennt. Damit hat Splinter seine menschliche Identität verloren und agiert vollständig gemäß seiner tierischen Natur, und getrieben von seinen Instinkten greift er sogar seine eigene Familie an. Zu allem Überfluss meldet einer der Mouser auch ihre Präsenz an, und sogleich werden die Turtles von einer Unzahl von Foot-Bots angegriffen, die sich Splinter greifen und mit ihm verschwinden, ehe die Turtles sie daran hindern können. Splinter wird ins Hauptquartier des Foot Clans gebracht und dem Shredder vorgeführt, der sich nicht zufrieden darüber zeigt, dass sein alter Feind zwar endlich in seiner Gewalt, jedoch nicht in der geistigen Verfassung ist, die der Shredder sich gerne gwünscht hätte, um seine Rache voll auszukosten. Daher lässt er Splinter im unterirdischen Genetiklabor von Baxter Stockman einsperren und beauftragt den Wissenschaftler, Splinters Verstand wiederherzustellen. Die Turtles und ihre Freunde machen sich eiligst auf den Weg zu einem unterirdischen Zugang zur Basis des Foot. Die dort postierten Foot-Bot-Wachen sind zwar schnell erledigt, doch bevor sie einstiegen können, werden sie von einem kleingeratenen Klon des Shredders angegriffen, der sich trotz seiner Größe als schneller und wilder Gegner erweist, dem sie nur knapp entkommen können. Sie gelangen in Stockmans Labor und finden Splinter wieder, werden aber von Stockman entdeckt und machen Bekanntschaft mit seiner neuesten Leibgarde: Den Shredder-Mutanten. Diesen Mutanten können die Turtles im Kampf nicht beikommen, und Michelangelo löst durch seine Tollpatschigkeit auch noch den allgemeinen Alarm in der Basis aus. Währenddessen versuchen April und Casey, Splinters zerrütteten Verstand wiederherzustellen, doch die ersten Versuche erweisen sich wegen Splinters Trauma und Hass gegen den Shredder als vergeblich. Als er aber gerade über April herfallen will, kann sie endlich mit ihren telepathischen Kräften zu ihm durchbrechen und seinen Verstand und Erinnerungen wiedererwecken. Wieder vollständig sein altes Selbst, kommt Splinter sogleich seinen Söhnen zu Hilfe und besiegt die Shredder-Mutanten; doch das rasche Auftauchen von Shredder und seines Gefolges unterbindet eine längere Wiedersehensfeier. Die Turtles können aus dem Foot-Lager entkommen, und ein letzter Versuch von Tiger Claw, sie daran zu hindern, scheitert daran, dass Michelangelo ihm mit einem Flammenwerfer das Gesäß ankokelt. Da sie ein neues Versteck brauchen, von dem sie aus operieren können, nehmen die Turtles und ihre Freunde notgedrungen einen Vorschlag Michelangelos an und nehmen Zuflucht in Antonio's Pizzeria, welches seit der Invasion leer steht. Da sie nun wieder etwas Spielraum haben, fasst April den Plan, zuerst ihren Vater wiederzufinden und aus den Klauen der Kraang zu befreien. Mittels ihrer mentalen Kräfte bekommt sie auch einen vagen Eindruck, was mit ihm und all den verschwundenen Menschen in der Stadt geschehen ist: Sie stecken alle als Mutanten in der Dimension X fest und leisten dort Sklavenarbeit für die Kraang. Zitate * Raphael: Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Mann!? Hast du ein Gehirn hinter deiner Hockeymaske?! * Casey: Ich hatte keine Wahl, Raph. Sie haben ihre Blaster hochgefahren. * Donatello: Äh... Leute? Wo sind all die Menschen? * Michelangelo: Denkt ihr etwa, die Kraang haben... alle mutiert? * Leonardo: Unmöglich! Das kann nicht sein. * April: [sondiert telepathisch die Stadt] Das ist vollkommen möglich. Ich spüre nur ein paar hundert Menschen in der gesamten Stadt. Sie sind... fort! Millionen von Menschen sind einfach... fort! * Michelangelo: Eine gute Sache ist: Bis jetzt treffen wir auf keine - [die Freunde treffen prompt auf eine Kraang-Patrouille] * Michelangelo: - Kraaaaaaaaang. Oh nein!! Warum habe ich bloß meine große Klappe aufgemacht?!? * Kraang: Das tut was bekannt ist als stinken! Pfwuääääh!!! * Tiger Claw: Meister Shredder. Eure Feinde sind geschlagen. Sollen wir darauf warten, dass die nichtswürdigen Kraang die ganze Erde mutieren und die ganze Menschheit vernichten!? * Shredder: Hüte deine Zunge in meiner Gegenwart, Tiger Claw. Ich bin mir der Pläne der Kraang wohl bewusst. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, vernichten wir diese grässlichen Aliens, und dann wird die Stadt mir gehören. * Leonardo: [bekämpft den Krebsklauen-Shredder] Diese Typen sind voll gepanzert! * Raphael: [bekämpft den Vierarm-Shredder] Der Kerl hier ist wie ein vierarmiger Kipplaster! * Donatello: [zum Mini Shredder] Halt still, du kleine Dendrobranchiata! Trivia * Diese Episode basiert auf der Return to New York-Storyreihe der Mirage Comics. Splinters Wahnsinn spiegelt dabei den Geisteszustand des Triceratoniers Zog in diesem Handlungsbogen wider, und auch die Shredder Elite erhält einen Auftritt in dieser Adaption des Mirage-Originals. * Mit dieser Episode wird ein neuer Vorspann eingeführt, in dem Motive aus der vorangegangenen Folge "Vision Quest" eingearbeitet wurden und welcher Cameos von Rocksteady, Bebop, Mondo Gecko und Leatherhead einschließt. * Die hier gezeigte Crognard-Episode ist eine Hommage und Parodie auf die Masters of the Universe-Franchise. Megalord Zarriks Schloss ist ein Verweis auf Castle Grayskull, und Zarrik selbst eine böse Version der Heldenfigur Man-E-Faces. * Raphaels Bild für den Party Wagon spielt natürlich auf Venus de Milo an. Ein weiteres Easter Egg wird mit der Aufschrift "Foot Stinks" auf der Stinkbombe des Wagens angeboten, welche auf einen Schriftzug am 1987iger Party Wagon anspricht. * Als die Turtles das erste Kraang-Empfangskommittee mit verflüssigtem Atemfrisch besprühen, klagt einer: "Es sticht! Es sticht!" Dies ist wahrscheinlich eine Referenz auf eine Szene in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, in der Bilbos Elbenschwert Stich seinen Namen erhält. * Nachdem Michelangelo Stockman besiegt, spricht er seinen Siegesruf "Booyakasha" mit einer deutlichen Trennung zwischen der ersten und letzten beiden Silben aus. Dies ist eine mögliche Anspielung auf den Triumphruf von Cyborg ("Booyah!") aus der Zeichentrickserie Teen Titans, in welcher Michelangelos Synchronsprecher Greg Cipes in der Rolle von Beast Boy mitgewirkt hat. Charaktere Quellen *http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Return_to_New_York_%282012_Episode%29 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:3. Staffel